Every Sword needs a Sheath
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: My idea of how Sougo and Kagura got together. After his fight with Nobume, Sougo realizes he is nothing but a sword, but in that, he realizes that Kagura has always been his sheath.


**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've wrote a new story, but after writing my One Piece x Case Closed crossover, I'm tiered, filled with pent-up humor, and have decided to announce something. I am writing a Gintama x One Piece crossover! It will be soo much fun, be sure to check it out! This one-shot's a preview of the story that's to come; Kamui and Takasugi will be the main villians, as well as the White-guys ripping off the Shinsemgumi. The only two pairings I'll be emphasizing will be KaguraxSougo and KamuixNobume, which will be established in this fic. I'm also planning to have Sougo and Kamui fight sometime in the crossover, as well having Umibozu appear sometime.**

**As I said, this fic is meant to be a flashback, explaining Kagura and Sougo's relationship, as well as set the general mood for Kamui and Nobume for the crossover. Hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing this. So read, enjoy, review!**

**FLASHBACK STARTS:**

Kagura walked down the streets of Kabukicho with Sadharu, minding her own business. She was chewing on Senboku, carried her umbrella and was walking her giant puppy-dog; it was a good day indeed. Until…"Oi China, no terrorism in the street."

Vein-popping, she turned to see her amused rival, Okita Sougo. "Go away Sadist! This day's too perfect to be ruined by you!"

"What? You want to spend the day with me China, I'm touched." The officer replied.

"GAH! DIE!" Kagura readied her umbrella and started firing at the Shinsemgumi officer, who dodged the bullets easily. The residents knew the sadist rivals well, and had already taken cover in various places. "STAND STILL BASTARD!"

Suddenly, Kagura noticed her rival's expression change from amused to angry. Without warning (and at Kamui's speed), he dashed forward, drawing his sword. The Yato girl was suddenly pulled into makeshift embrace, with Okita's hand covering her head, and the sound of metal clanging her her ears. Sougo let go of her, and got into a full stance. Kagura turned around and saw a very beautiful woman about Okita's age. She had navy-blue hair, red eyes, pale complexion, and strangely wore, a white version of the Shinsemgumi uniform. The girl stared at Kagura intently, dislike emitting from her clearly.

"Nobume." Okita frowned.

"Sadist? Who is that? Your girlfriend?" Kagura asked.

"No. She's a sword that needs a sheath, nothing more." Kagura frowned when she noticed Okita didn't put away his sword. "Get your dog and get lost China, this isn't a battle for children."

"OI!" Kagura yelled.

"Iya, not necessary." The woman spoke. Kagura winced, she sounded like a humanized robot. "I found out the reason." She sheathed her swords and walked away, leaving an angry Shinsemgumi officer, and a confused Yato.

"China, stay at Danna's for awhile. Don't go out alone." Okita ordered.

"Why? And who are you to tel me what to do?" She demanded.

Okita turned to her, not with a deadly glare, but a glare that clearly said 'listen-to-me-or-I'll-kill-you-myself'. "I'm an officer of the law China, I have always had right to tell you what to do. As for why…it's not your business. Little girls and their pets shouldn't go out unsupervised anyways." The Shinsemgumi officer sheathed his sword and started walking away.

"Hmph! Must be PMS-ing." Kagura pouted, and continued her walk with Sadaharu.

**A day Later**

Kagura ran threw the streets of Kabukicho looking for Sadaharu, he wasn't there when she woke up this morning! Stopping in the park, she panted and was on the verge of crying. How could Sadahur have run away? He she done something? "There you are." The Yato whirled around, to see the same blue-haired woman she met yesterday.

"You! Where's Sadaharu! What'd you do with him?" Kagura demanded.

"Iya, I didn't do anything with him." The older girl replied calmly. "My intention was to kill you in your sleep, however, with that swordsman sleeping just a room away from you, he would've sensed my killing intent and had interfered. I merely let your dog outside, he was chasing a cat. You dog could be anywhere in Kabukicho by now, but that's not my concern."

"You bitch!" Kagura accused. "What if something happens to him! Sadaharu can't be on his own! He doesn't know this town!"

"That shouldn't be your concern either." Nobume unsheathed her sword. "You're a Yato, correct?"

At this, Kagura put on a frown. "What's it to yah?"

"Nothing. It just confirms that we must go somewhere else to fight, follow me." Nobume sheathed her sword and started walking away.

"Gin-chan says never to go with strangers!" Kagura laughed.

"Then I will have our entire unit go after your dog, first." She replied. Tensing, the Yato clenched her fists and walked forward. "Good, you understand then."

**10 min later**

Kagura frowned, hey were in an abandoned warehouse of some kind; it was devoid of any kind of activity from what she could tell. "Let us being the match." Kagura turned back to Nobume, who had both her swords unsheathed. "It'd be bad if I was caught destroying half of Edo; I am supposed to uphold the law."

"Who are you anyways? A Shinsemgumi rip-off?" Kagura glared.

"Shut your mouth." A couple crates beside Kagura fell to pieces. "The Mimawarigumi, are far superior to the Shinsemgumi in every way. We are all bred from high-class bloodlines, and have been trained as assassins since birth. The Shinsemgumi are nothing but street thugs in welfare uniforms."

"Stop talking shit about those idiots!" Kagura demanded. "They're idiots and tax-robbers, but at least they play fair most of the time!"

"Well regardless, that's not why I'm here." Nobume shrugged. "I am here to challenge you for Okita Sougo."

"Wait what?" That was something the Yato girl wasn't expecting. "That's what this is about? You think I like the sadist? If you want him, you can have him!"

"Superficial submission won't be satisfactory." The dark-haired woman replied. "While you may not consciously realize it, you will also want Okita Sougo sometime in the future."

"Hell no! I'd rather die!" She yelled.

"I'll be happy to oblige. I need to make him see that I am the superior woman next to you." Nobume drew both her swords and got into a stance. "Whether or not you realize it, Okita Sougo wants you; he's obsessed with you. He won't look at any other woman as human, he wants you Yato-san, no one else."

"You're delusional! Me and Sadist hate each other's guts! Wanting each other dead is different than that type of 'want'!" Kagura yelled.

"Regardless of what you may think Yato-san, Okita Sougo wants you, and as long as you're alive, he won't take any other to be his woman. Therefore, I must eliminate you." Nobume charged forward, and Kagura side-stepped the attack. "It's nothing personal against you, I simply must eliminate my rival."

"Tch! You're not my rival bitch!" Kagura yelled and threw a punch at her. Nobume blocked, but the impact was enough to send her sliding a few feet. "You're not worthy to be my rival! You're not the sadist!"

"So you admit you want Okita Sougo." She charged forward again, and Kagura sent a kick her way. The attacks cancelled each other out, and the girls landed a few feet from each other.

"Yeah I want his head!" Kagura yelled and charged forward. She sent various punches and kicks at the woman, but the woman simply shifted her body around, avoiding them all. The Yato growled, this woman was very fast.

"And I want his ****." Kagura blenched, and Nobume took the opening and cut Kagura across the upper chest, cutting her shirt open a bit.

"Bitch! You owe a new outfit! Also don't say such disgusting things around me!" Kagura yelled.

"Fine, you aren't worthy of the subject matter anyways." Nobume went forward. Kagura back-flipped a few times, dodging the blade, until finally countering it with her umbrella. The swords-woman was surprised, the umbrella was too heavy to be considered normal; it must've been the legendary Yato machine guns. Kagura struck the woman several times, and eventually landed a kick on her, sending her to the wall. Frowning, the woman noticed her swords broke. "A pity, I am only trained in swords, this fight would've been pointless any longer anyways."

"So you give up then?" Kagura pointed her umbrella at her.

"Iya, quite the opposite." She suddenly pulled a gun and shot Kagura twice in each leg. "You seem shocked, this gun is fresh off the Bakufu's private collection. Twice as fast as any modern bullet."

"B-Bitch! What are you planning?" Kagura demanded.

"An interesting fact about Yato; they're extremely susceptible to sunlight, and I believe it's a very bright day out. And the roof, if made of tempered glass, at least that's what I prepared." She got out a remote and pushed the button. Kagura quickly shielded herself with her umbrella, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "This is my mercy, you will be unconscious upon death, so you will feel no pain. Be grateful I've decided to do that." She tossed the umbrella out of the younger girl's grasp, smirking when she saw that the Yato was unconscious, that tranquilizer was meant specifically for Amanto. "Now fry in the sun."

"Only if you broil yourself in an oven." A voice broke through. The woman stood and saw the object of her desires glaring fiercely at her. Nobume was shocked, from the last fight she had wit him, he was dead-pan, apathetic, cold…but with this girl, he was enraged and desperate. A familiar giant, puppy-dog came out from the shadow as well. "I saw her dog wandering around the Shinsemgumi and no one else was brave enough to get him on a leash; useless morons. This dog never goes out without China, I knew something was wrong."

"So you've come for your woman?" Nobume asked neutrally, pointing the gun at Kagura's head. "Even your blade's not fast enough to stop this. I recommend you give into my demands."

"Hmph, we both know that's pointless." The swordsman unsheathed his sword. "I heard every bit of your little speech; I don't appreciate you talking about my personal feelings without my permission."

"I only spoke of those things so she'd understand the point of the competition. Had you only given yourself to me for one night, this could've been avoided. Are you a virgin, Okita Sougo?" She asked, semi-mocking.

"Heh. Funny, next you're going to tell me how you plan to justify killing an innocent civilian to the higher-ups." The boy replied.

"Iya, not needed; I have actually been assigned to be her executioner by the Bakufu." She smirked at his shocked expression. "You seem surprised, so allow me to explain, this woman you desire has connections to the infamous Harusame space pirates; her brother is their current leader, and it has been confirmed that he is in league with Takasugi Shinsuke. So whether I kill her here or not, she'll be brought in as a criminal. Your love was never meant to be Okita-san."

"Ano sa…are you telling me…that you used your looks and connections to get a false arrest warrant, giving you authority to execute her? And if I'm not mistaken this warehouse is a known trade site for the Harusame." His face was hidden, but a dark aura was steaming off the boy like crazy.

"It's not false, she genuinely has a brother that is the Harusame pirate, we can only assume the worst of her at this point. So what will you do, go against the law, your comrades; will you give up all you have for this girl?" Nobume's fingers went to the trigger.

"She's my property, my jurisdiction, my territory…get the fuck away from her." Okita didn't bother with his facade he was genuinely pissed now. He stepped forward. "Whether what you said is true or not, she's under my arrest, under my roof until she's proven innocent. She's my criminal, I'll deal with her my way."

"You really care about her this much? Your desire for her is that strong?" Her lips pursed. "You are like me, a sword with no sheath and needs to have its thirst clenched on occasion. What makes you think, this Yato can give you that."

"Simple." Okita got into position. "She already does. Oi! Unleash your piss doggy!" Okita suddenly tucked and rolled out of the way, while Sadaharu pulled a Kiba and Akamaru move from the first season of Naruto (piss in the eye). Nobume cursed herself, and suddenly felt a huge pain in her side, and was roughly kicked away. She stood up, and watched the Shinsemgumi officer place the girl on the dog's back.

"So this is your choice, Okita Sougo?" She asked.

"Eh. Please stand still so I can kill you; I am a sword like you, I need my thirst quenched…but China is something to me that you could never be; a sheath. She's the only sheath even capable of sealing a sword like me. Don't be foolish in thinking otherwise; that's how it's always been between me and China."

"I see." She raised her gun and shot, Okita tried to block it, but it swerved and hit the girl behind him. "That bullet was specifically designed to kill Yato, of which she is. Other branches of the Harusame or the Earth Black Market is preparing counter-attacks against him. That metal is made up of pure sunstone and light fragments, her skin will burn off if you don't get her to a hospital; farewell Okita."

Growling, the swords man jumped on Sadharu's back, and orderd it to take off. He had something more important to take care of than a stupid fight.

**3hrs Later**

Kagura groaned and she struggled to open her eyes, she was in a white room with the familiar scent of anesthetics filled her nostrils. "Kagura!" She turned to her Odd-jobs family, who looked relieved to see her alive. "Okita called us, and told us what happened! Are you all right?"

"Ah. What happened…?" She asked.

"Souichiro went on a rampage is what happened." Gintoki spoke. "It appears as though that fake-Shisemgumi group were in good with Takasugi, who…is also in kahoots with your bastard brother."

"Stupid Onii-chan." Kagura huffed, her head still hurt like hell. "What happened next?"

"The Mimawarigumi ran; they retreated from earth with the Harusame pirates, once evidence of Takasugi's connection came in. Okita-san already cleared things for you at the Shinsemgumi, they won't be coming after you for what Kamui-san did. I'm sorry Kagura-chan." Shinpachi explained. "This must all be quite a shock to you."

"Your lame voice isn't helping Megane." Everyone snapped their heads to the door. They were shocked to see Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita at the door way. Kagura scanned her rival carefully, noting the bandages, scratches, and his leg bandaged heavily on one leg. Okita scanned her just as carefully, careful not to allow relief to wash over him. "Danna, Megane, I want to talk to China alone; talk with Kondo-san and Hijikata-san."

"Oi-" Shinpachi was suddenly put in a headlock by Kondo.

"Come little brother! I wish to discuss the matters that concern your beautiful sister, Otae!" The gorilla dragged the adolescent out.

"Let's go." Hijikata prodded Gintaki's back.

"Oi, oi. Enough." Gintoki scratched the back of his head, and turned to the two teens. "Okita, do anything above PG and you'll be the one in the hospital."

"Hai, Danna." Okita waved it off. Only when the door closed, did the rivals look at each other without fear or hesitation. "You look like hell China."

"Same to you, Sadist." Kagura growled.

"I didn't have time to clean up before I got here; I rushed over the second I heard you woke up." He replied.

"Huh. How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Two days." He replied.

"How's Sadaharu?" Kagura asked.

"It's been staying with me until you got better, apparently it listens to more than one person now." The officer smirked.

"That's because his true master's been asleep! But now that I've arisen, I'll claim my rightful place!" Kagura flexed her arm, only to wince.

"Don't do stupid shit, you idiot." Okita's voice broke through her. She looked at the young man, and just realized that he had heavy sleep bags under his eyes. "I worked too hard to save you, I don't want my rival to keel over after all that."

"Sadist…" Kagura interrupted.

"What?"

"Why'd you do all this for me? Aren't you worried about my brother? What about your bosses?" The Yato looked away.

"I met your brother China." She tensed at his voice. "He's nothing like you. I didn't last ten minutes in a fight with him, he had no joy or pleasure when he fought; just a mindless sword like me. As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to do with such a useless brother, China."

"Sadist…" Kagura refused to look at him, tears were threatening to spill. "You fought him…? You fought Kamui…?"

"Can't say I won, but…I got this from him." Kagura looked over, and saw that the sadist officer was holding Kamui's sash; it was soaked in blood and was in rags. "That isn't my blood China…your brother reacted violently, because I almost cut him in half."

"Why'd you fight him?" Kagura stared at the proof in disbelief.

"I had to get undeniable proof that you had nothing to do with Takasugi's fraction, which reminds me, you're no longer allowed to fight terrorists on your own." Okita walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Who do you think you are, Sadist?" Kagura frowned. "You don't have right to tell me what to do!"

"I do when you're mine, China." He replied simply.

"What?" Kagura was stunned by what he said. "SINCE WHEN AM I YOURS? WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT?"

"I know you overheard everything we said stupid." Kagura immediately shut up. "Since it's out in the open, I won't hide my animistic desire for you anymore. I want you China, I want to claim you as my property, territory, and lover. Well China, I confessed, let's hear it from you."

"What makes you think, I like you?" Kagura demanded.

"Call it intuition." Okita shrugged. "Whether you want me now or not, doesn't matter to me, because I'm claiming you anyways."

"You!" In a swift movement, Kagura suddenly felt herself pinned down by the man who saved her. With a smirk, Okita brought his lips down to hers, immediately locking tongues, lips, and teeth. It was a violent, passionate, ice-breaking kiss; with an epic dominance battle of tongues. They broke apart for air eventually, only for Okita to go to her neck, and chomp down harshly. "Itai!" Kagura forced him off her neck. "What do you think you're doing, bastard? And is that my blood on your mouth? You made me bleed, you bastard!"

"I marked you China, it doesn't matter if you choose now; that mark will leave a beautiful scar. A mark of our blossoming love, China." Okita smirked.

"Did you ever do anything with her?" Kagura blurted out, stopping the boy. "That fake-Shinsemgumi-bitch…did you ever do anything with her?"

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole China. She's at the peak of her beauty, which means she'll be an old, fat, hag in a year; besides…she's too much like me, a sharpened sword without a sheath. Swords without sheaths, are nothing but knives prepped for battle; I'm not human if I don't have my sheath China." The boy explained. "It's as that bitch said, I want you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"…I…owe you for saving Sadaharu…and helping me. So…I guess…I'll admit…I want you too. My heart acts weird around you anyways, I used to think you were disease-ridden, but Anego said it was love. I barfed on her table and she chased me out of the house. And…I want to bite your tongue, you deserve it for biting my neck." She glared.

"So we have an understanding, China?" Sougo smirked, but there was affection behind it.

"Un. We want each other, and won't be satisfied otherwise." Kagura blinked, as Okita sank into the bed with her, sliding under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her to his frame. Kagura blushed bright red. "S-Sadist!"

"Quiet China, I haven't been able to sleep for two days." Kagura blinked, he couldn't sleep because he was waiting for her? Had he worked for two days straight without rest? "This is what couples do, get used to it."

"We're a c-couple?" The word and concept sounded foreign to her.

"Get used to it." Okita shrugged, buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. "Go to sleep China."

"Grr…fine." She drifted off, with her new boyfriend following. Both were soon sound asleep, ignoring the idiots yelling about chastity and safe sex outside.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hm…how interesting, so that's how you met my imoto. And her lover sounds strong, good for her." Kamui gave his usual smile to the naked form beside him. He, himself, was bare, with only the sheets covering his lower-half. "And the best lay I've had in a while; you might be worth something to me after all, Nobume-chan."

The woman, who was barely covered by the sheet and her arm, resting over her front sighed. "Likewise Kamui-san; you're the first man I haven't killed for boring me in bed. Let us use each other till the very end."

"Sounds interesting." Kamui smiled wider; the situation just got better.

**Review please! I know Nobume and Kagura actually get along in the manga, I just thought it'd be awesome to do it this way. Anyways, as I said, this is set during my crossover fic that'll be coming out soon, but it's not gonna happen for awhile, due to me wanting to finish my One PiecexCase Closed crossover first. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, review or PM me.**


End file.
